Fotogénico
by Pigeon summoner
Summary: España decide mostrarle al inseguro italiano cuán bello puede llegar a ser. Le graba  sin que el otro se de cuenta  mientras ambos tienen sexo y después le fuerza a verlo con él. ¡Traducción!


**OTP**: España x Italia del Sur.**_  
><em>**

**Hecho por:** Sapphiire Moon. (Buscad su LiveJournal, tiene unos Fanfics geniales ahí :3).

**Di****s****claimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz. Todos los derechos le están reservados.

**Advertencias**: Contiene Lemmon. Mucho.

* * *

><p>El álbum de fotos de España era una auténtica desgracia. Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba la página, para encontrarse otro espacio vacío sin un sólo rastro del rostro de Romano.<p>

No entendía como podía ser, porque tenía tantas fotos suyas. Y era prácticamente imposible encontrar una dónde el italiano no te mirara mal o se estuviera escondiendo de la cámara.

No pararía de intentarlo a no ser–– España estaba completamente seguro de que jamás se rendiría, continuaría intentando capturar el precioso rostro de Romano a cada oportunidad.

Pero por mucho que intentaba recordarlo, la última vez Romano huyó de la cámara como si ésta tuviera la peste.

A la mínima que enseñaba ese aparato, Romano desaparecía.

Pero en cambio cuándo no conseguía escapar de la cámara, se resistía tapándose la cara con la mano, o simplemente se escondía detrás de alguien más alto.

Se negaba poner un triste dibujo de su italiano, ya que una vez le obligó a sentarse encima de sus piernas cuando era pequeño y le sujetó con firmeza para que no escapara de su asiento.

Pero se quedó decepcionado cuando vio el rostro enfurruñado de Romano en el cuadro, el artista le explicó que aquella era exactamente su expresión en aquel mismo instante.

El español tenía una foto que era capaz de proteger incluso con su vida. La tomó en un picnic que hicieron los dos, y España hizo la foto justo cuando Romano se giró hacia él mientras reía. El italiano le atacó automáticamente y le pidió que destruyera la cámara, pero la victoria de España era definitiva; no lo haría jamás. Más tarde imprimió la foto a escondidas y la guardó en su cartera, dónde Romano jamás la encontraría.

El resto de países tenían un montón de fotos de las personas que significaban algo para ellos. Pero él no.

España pasó otra página, encontrándose ahora con su pequeño parado ante la cámara, dirigiendo su mano hacia su cara para cubrirse de nuevo.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

Trazó con el dedo la silueta del italiano. ¿Por qué no le gustaba hacerse fotos?

"¿Qué haces, idiota?" Antonio se sobresaltó y levantó la vista al ver a Romano paseándose por la sala, aún con su pijama.

Se resistió a decirle lo adorable que se veía en aquella foto que le tomó hace tiempo, escondiéndola.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué escondes?" preguntó Lovino, sentándose a su lado y quitándole el álbum de las manos. Miró la primera página, quedándose quieto un momento.

En ella salían varias pinturas de él y su Jefe. Tras unos instantes se mordió el labio inferior, pasando a la siguiente página.

Aquí se veían varias pinturas más –De un pequeño Veneciano y unos jóvenes a su alrededor; Austria, España y Francia...–

Se congeló al ver un dibujo suyo, no tan joven cómo para llevar vestido, pero no tan mayor cómo lo era ahora; no sonreía, pero tampoco miraba mal cómo lo hacía en el resto de fotos.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" preguntó, con un tono de voz algo seco.

El español miró dulcemente la foto. "Le pedí a Veneziano que lo dibujara," explicó. "Quería una dónde no estuvieras enfadado..."

El italiano frunció el ceño. "Salgo fatal."

"Pero simplemente sales cómo siempre–"

Lovino se dio prisa en pasar a la siguiente página. Ahora parecía algo más relajado; en ella habían más dibujos, especialmente de Francia.

Pero el español no paró de estudiar las reacciones de Romano a cada foto que veía en cada punto del álbum. Con la mayoría se mostraba indiferente, pero había algunas a las que miraba con desaprobación. Seguramente en las que salía él... Cada vez que veía una foto suya, parecía que no le gustaban nada de nada... Fruncía el ceño, se sonrojaba y intentaba pasarlas lo más rápido posible. Era muy curioso...

Lovino pasó aproximadamente una media hora examinando el álbum. En cuánto terminó, lo cerró y permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Se giró hacia el español después, mirándole con seriedad.

"Quiero que te deshagas de todas las fotos dónde salga yo." España tragó saliva. "¡De ninguna manera!" exclamó, arrebatándole al italiano el álbum en cuánto tuvo oportunidad. Eso ocasionó la furia del menor, quien no tardó en intentar quitarle aquel archivador, ¡pero el español no iba a dejar que destruyera sus recuerdos tan fácilmente!

"¡Dámelo!" gritó Lovino. "¡Son mías, así que no te pertenecen!"

"Son _mías, _¡y nadie puede decirme que debo hacer con ellas!" le contestó el español, intentando escapar del italiano, apartándole.

El italiano no se daba por vencido, y su rostro cada vez mostraba más enfado. "¡Que me las des, joder!"

"¡Qué no!"

"¡Qué sí!"

"¡Y una mierda!"

"¡Joder, deshazte de esas malditas y horribles fotos o te quemo todo el puto álbum!"

"_¡NO!_" Protestó de nuevo el español. "¿Por qué dices qué son horribles? ¡Son mis favoritas!"

"¡Bueno, por mucho que lo sean––" Se detuvo un momento y apretó los puños. "¡No soporto que me hagan fotos!"

España replicó. "¡Pero eres muy mono!"

"¡No, no lo soy!" el italiano saltó del asiento. "¡España, imbécil, más te vale destruir esas malditas fotos! ¡Dan vergüenza, las odio y _te voy a odiar_ si no te deshaces de ellas!" Entonces salió de la habitación, dejando a un solitario y perplejo España.

_¿Por qué? _¿Por qué no le gustaban las fotos? ¡No daban nada de vergüenza! Suspiró y se lanzó hacia el conjunto de almohadas que había en el sofá, tapándose la cara con el álbum de fotos abierto.

Bueno, quizá sus motivos no estaban aclarados del todo, aún. Romano suele tener una muy mala opinión de él, la verdad es que no entendía cómo podía pensar eso. Pero quizá era porque Romano nunca se fijaba en las cosas buenas que tenía. Cosas que sólo tenía él, por supuesto...

Antonio sonrió para sus adentros; se le había ocurrido una idea increíblemente brillante.

Ya estaba todo en su sitio. La cámara en un buen escondite, y así España sólo tenía que acercarse al armario para pulsar el botón del _Play_. La parte más difícil era la de convencer a Romano para que se acostara con él. Si tenía suerte, tan sólo ofrecería un poquito de resistencia.

Siempre ha sido muy difícil predecir las reacciones de Romano, supongo.

El español se pasó el día intentando provocar al menor –pequeños besos, ligeros toques a su rizo, piropos inesperados... Los piropos siempre servían para llevárselo a la cama.– Con sólo tocar en los lugares correctos, arrinconarle contra la pared y besarle con pasión no bastaba, ya que el italiano le apartaba y salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

Pero en cuánto le decía que él era más mono que Veneziano, el italiano ya se rendía a sus pies y le dejaba hacerle todo lo que quisiera. Era un truco bastante rastrero, pero Lovino era una persona muy difícil en esos temas y o usaba esas maneras, o no conseguiría nada.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, mirando de reojo al espejo, viendo a un Romano tumbado en la cama, disimulando para intentar ver la espalda del español. Estaba un poco ruborizado, con el rostro medio escondido y no paraba de pasear sus dedos por el filo de la almohada.

Antonio retuvo una sonrisa. Definitivamente, tenía ganas de marcha.

Se giró disimuladamente y presionó el botón del _Play_, y entonces la pequeña luz de la cámara se volvió verde. Miró de nuevo hacia el espejo para ver si Romano se había dado cuenta, pero estaba demasiado interesando estudiando la espalda del moreno.

El mayor decidió dejar así tal cual su camiseta, pasando a desabrocharse los pantalones. Se deshizo de su cinturón y lo lanzó lejos de él, mostrándole así un pequeño espectáculo a su pequeño. Sabía que tenía un buen trasero y también sabía que le pertenecía a Romano. El cuál lo adoraba.

"¿Sabes?" comenzó el español, quitándose uno de sus calcetines. "Los tomates están creciendo realmente bien este año."

"Mmm," fue la respuesta de Romano.

Se quitó por fin el otro calcetín, manteniendo aún una distancia prudencial. "Creo que es porque los tratas con mucho amor. Cuántos más años los cuidas tú, mejor crecen." España miró hacia el espejo justamente cuando Romano se relamía, percatándose de ese gesto.

"Tampoco paso tanto tiempo en su casa para que pase eso," Romano intentó dar una respuesta coherente.

"¿De verdad?" El español le puso en duda. En lugar de enfadarse, el italiano escondió su rostro en la almohada para ocultar su sonrojo. Antonio casi echó un grito al aire por su buena suerte. Estaba de _muy_ buen humor hoy.

El mayor por fin se giró hacia la cama, quitándose la camiseta al fin. "Creo que usas magia con esas plantas, Romano," prosiguió. "Las has cuidado desde que eras pequeño, ellas te adoran." Las orejas del menor se volvieron rojas. Los halagos del español iban en serio, aunque ya se veía que eran para provocarle.

No solía decirle tantos cumplidos, así que cuando le daba por hacerlo se sentía tan ligero y feliz.

Era un poco triste para España, pero Romano solía ser más fogoso en la cama cuando le dices este tipo de comentarios. Así que lo que pretendía el español era alargar ese buen humor cuánto más le fuera posible.

Cuando vio que ya hubo bastante, se acercó a la cama y se inclinó hacia ella delante de Romano, acariciando su suave cabello con sus dedos. "Romano, ¿crees que esta noche podríamos acostarnos?" preguntó con intención.

Romano salió por fin de su escondite, sonrojado. Dejando esperar un momento, murmuró; "_Sí._"

El español tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que hacía esto para mostrarle al italiano cuán bello era, no para enseñarle que podía invadirle y darle el mejor revolcón de su vida en siete minutos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Preguntó el menor, mientras el español le empujaba hacia su habitación con una energía bastante inusual. "¿Acabamos de llegar y ya nos vamos directamente al hotel? ¡¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que vamos a dormir en la misma habitación?"

España miró incrédulo a su pequeño. "¿Y cuándo no hemos compartido habitación?" preguntó. ¿Dónde se ha metido ese maldito CD? No puede haber llegado demasiado–– ¡Ah! Ahí está, ¡al lado de la almohada! "¡Romano, hay algo que quiero enseñarte!"

El italiano parpadeó sorprendido al ver tal emoción en su compañero, viendo después un disco oscuro situado en su mano.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con falsa indiferencia, sintiendo realmente curiosidad. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y se tumbó en la cama, suspirando al notar la textura blanda de la cama.

"Una película que vamos a ver." explicó España.

"¿Y por eso me has arrastrado hasta aquí? ¿Por una estúpida peli?" Recogió la funda del vídeo y la estudió un momento, diciendo después; "Bueno, si está bien podemos invitar a Venezia––"

"¡No!" España le detuvo. "¡Es algo que sólo nosotros podemos ver!" El tono de su voz no dejaba discutir lo que decía, y sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que el menor no podía describir. Bueno, es una estúpida película, que sólo nosotros podemos... podemos...

La mirada del italiano se alertó, entendiendo finalmente lo que quería decirle. Si era una película que sólo podían ver juntos, seguramente será algo... _picante_. La frustración pronto apareció y se apoderó de él, encontrando de repente esa proposición cada vez más interesante, sobretodo debido a la reacción que tuvo.

"¿...Es porno?" preguntó, ruborizándose con fuerza al decir la palabra _porno_. El rostro de España tomó una expresión peculiar, cosa que produjo que el corazón del italiano se encogiera. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! "¡Ah, no! No me refería a–– ¡Claro que no! Jamás estaría interesado en cosas de ese––" ¡Mierda, qué vergüenza! "––Ese tipo de cosas, um." Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan pervertido?

"Bueno, no exactamente. Algo así," explicó el español sin mucho convencimiento, aumentando por momentos la vergüenza del italiano. ¡Nadie podía obligarle a ver _porno_ con España! Joder, ¡no estaba preparado para esto! Estaba completamente seguro de que el moreno ya lo había visto, qué tipo de gente sale, y lo que hacen.

¿Quizá habría algún moreno con buenos músculos? N-no es que le gustaran ese tipo de hombres ni nada, pero... Da igual, ¿qué harían durante la película? ¿Se sentarían a verlo y ya está? ¿Se tocarían el uno al otro? ¿Y si no le gustaba y no lo hacía bien por la vergüenza?

"¡Romano!" El susodicho dio un respingo al oír su nombre. "¿Me estás escuchando?" El español parecía un poco nervioso. Bueno, al menos él no era el único. "No es lo que piensas." ¿Qué? "Pero antes tienes que prometerme una cosa, ¿vale? Tienes que verlo entero. Y no enfadarte. O herirme. Especialmente no herirme."

El terror reemplazó el nerviosismo de Romano. "¿Sabes lo mal que suena eso?"

"Ya lo sé. No es algo malo, te lo prometo." Se acercó para besar al italiano. "¿Me prometes que lo vas a venir conmigo y que no te enfadarás?" Romano apretó los labios, pero asintió. Entonces el mayor le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, y le dio un suave pico en sus labios. "Pues vamos allá," murmuró sacando el disco de su caja y metiéndolo en el vídeo. "No sabes lo mono que eres."

"¿Qué?"

_¿Sabes? Los tomates están creciendo realmente bien este año._

_Mmm._

Lovino se congeló, agrandando los ojos. No puede ser. _¡No puede ser!_ En la pantalla de aquella televisión, se veía a un España desnudándose, y un Romano... que estaba tumbado en la cama, observando y estudiando con atención el trasero del español mientras conversaban.

El pulso de Romano llegó hasta sus orejas, ya que no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Veía a un Lovino sonrojado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cada vez más y más derretido a cada palabra que escuchaba de su pareja.

Llegó a sentirse tan mal hasta considerarse patético, ya que la cámara no le sacaba precisamente bien. Estaba tirado en la cama en una posición vulgar, con la cara totalmente teñida de rojo y el pelo alborotado de una manera horrible.

Feísimo.

El italiano sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta mientras veía su conversación con el otro país. España, quien se veía glorioso y tranquilo, de una manera jodidamente perfecta, se agachó y presionó sus labios contra los del italiano, quien –_joder_– ¡no cerró los ojos! Se sintió todavía más patético, la diferencia entre los dos era abismal. El italiano sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

"¿Por qué has hecho esto?" Lovino susurró. Se había forzado a sí mismo a crear una fantasía dónde él era atractivo para España, y España lo era para él. Pero le acababa de destrozar aquella fantasía, estaba viendo lo horrible y vulgar que era en realidad, eso le haría perder muchos puntos. "Páralo," murmuró. "No lo soporto más. ¡No quiero verlo!" El italiano de la televisión soltó un grito sorprendido cuando España mordió su cuello, y sus brazos deambularon sin saber donde situarse. "¡Apágalo!" gritó de nuevo.

"Romano, por favor," murmuró también el español. "Míralo un poco más. Es genial, te lo prometo." Colocó su mano sobre la del otro, pero el menor la apartó, ya que ésta ardía.

"¡Qué no quiero! ¡Salgo cómo un estúpido!" las palabras del italiano tomaban fuerza a cada sílaba mientras veía como su doble prácticamente devoraba el rostro de su amante. No tenía técnica alguna, tan sólo lamía alrededor de su boca, y después besaba cada zona. "¡No me puedo creer que lo hayas grabado, maldito bastardo! ¡No me voy a quedar a verlo!" Romano saltó intentando darse a la fuga, pero una mano firmé le arrastró hacia atrás, dejándole en el regazo español.

"_Quiero_ que lo veas conmigo," susurró al oído italiano. Una de sus manos trazaba círculos en el abdomen de su pequeño. "Quiero mostrarte tal y como te veo."

"Hostia puta." La vista de Romano empezó a ser borrosa. "Te odio, España. ¿Cómo puedes haberlo hecho sin decírmelo? Yo..." apretó los puños para que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. "Te odio, joder." No podía mirar. No quería que su Jefe le viera así. No podía, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de examinar cada parte de su cuerpo.

No quería que viera los pliegues de su piel y su sudor. Ni sus expresiones, o que escuchara los pequeños sonidos, quejidos y tonterías que invadían su boca a cada toque suyo. El español se quedó en silencio al ver que el otro enterraba su rostro entre sus manos, a la vez que sonidos ahogados se oían por parte de la televisión.

"Si quieres," empezó el español, inseguro." Lo apago–– ¡Pero!" le detuvo antes de que pudiera responderle. "¿Me dejas verlo un par de minutos más?" No escuchó ninguna respuesta y volvió su atención hacia el Romano que soltaba pequeños quejidos. Pensó en algo que pudiera mejorar la situación. "Romano es tan mono," murmuró. "La cámara te capta tan perfecto." Empezó a mimar el pelo del italiano. "Mira cómo el sonrojo de tus mejillas crece cada vez que te toco. Mira como se erizan tus pezones cada vez que los lamo." El castaño soltó un sonido de desaprobación, pero el otro continuó. "Tu cara es tan provocativa ahora. Me encanta ver como te resistes. Te vuelves todavía más tentador cuando pierdes el control." se movió un poco para suspirar en la oreja del italiano. "Escucha los sonidos que haces. Esa voz sólo podría ser de una persona."

"Que te calles." refunfuñó el menor. Separó un poco sus dedos para ver un ápice de la pantalla, y se sonrojó al verse besando el cuello del español. Antonio tragó saliva con fuerza y se estremeció cuando mordió su clavícula.

"Sabes todos mis puntos sensibles." El moreno observaba detrás de él. "Y eres muy bueno besando."

"Soy demasiado bestia."

"Besar no sería ni la mitad de divertido si fuera limpio."

Romano apretó los labios, pero consiguió controlar la sonrisa que intentaba escapársele. Dos cálidas manos cubrieron las suyas y las apartaron de su cara. Después se situaron en las piernas del italiano, no demasiado lejos de la... zona crítica.

"Y ahora," continuó narrando justo en su oreja. "Es cuando prefiero atacarte. Es bastante peligroso dejarte ser agresivo." En la pantalla un Romano mordía juguetonamente los labios de su acompañante y gritó cuando España le empujó hacia la cama. "Es especialmente arriesgado, porque sabes que puedo tumbarte en sólo un instante."

El menor frunció el ceño, pero sabía que aquello no podía contradecírselo. Cierto bastardo era diez veces más fuerte que él.

_AAA-¡Aaaahhnn!_

Y entonces... sorprendentemente dulce. España rió al escuchar el gemido del italiano de la pantalla, y el rostro del menor se volvió carmesí. Vaya mierda. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa voz?

Vio como España se deslizaba hacia abajo con una elegancia gatuna, hasta que alegre sonrisa descansó a unos centímetros de la erección del pequeño; quien todavía no se había deshecho de su ropa interior y se retorcía, ya que no estaba muy seguro de si debería tomar la iniciativa en ese tipo de cosas.

El español presionó la lengua sobre aquel bulto, haciendo temblar al italiano. Pero entonces el moreno sentado detrás del italiano imitó a su doble, presionando su lengua sobre la nuca del menor.

"¡Ah, bastardo!" gruñó. "¡No hagas eso!" Limpió su nuca ya que ahora estaba húmeda, y volvió su atención a la pantalla donde España estiraba del elástico de su bóxer, para después soltarlo. El miembro del menor se alzó un poco más, y el otro pasaba su boca alrededor de esa zona mientras empezaba a deshacerse de su bóxer, lanzándolo después fuera de la cama.

Romano se mordió el labio inferior mientras su opinión sobre él mismo empezaba a cambiar aunque fuese un poco, moviendo de repente sus caderas. Esto empezaba a rozar lo obsceno. Inconscientemente el calor empezaba a invadirle, pero no podía moverse demasiado ya que el español se daría cuenta de su situación si lo hiciera. Así que se pegó disimuladamente un poco más a su pecho; España no estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

"¿Es raro que me esté poniendo celoso?" preguntó el mayor, apretando los muslos de Romano, haciendo así que el pulso del otro se acelerara y cerrara los ojos; rezando para que sus manos no se acercarán a su entrepierna.

"C-claro que es raro, idiota," tartamudeó. "¿De quién estás celoso?"

"Del que está entre las piernas de Lovi justo ahora," replicó, deslizándose tras la oreja del menor y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja; succionándolo después. El italiano gimió, mientras que el de la pantalla gritaba y maldecía.

"Hijo de puta," gruñó. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ruidoso?

"Mira, Romano," susurró el moreno. El otro miró de nuevo el televisor, viendo al español apartándose de su miembro antes de lamerlo, sintiéndose mal de nuevo al ver lo húmedo que llegaba a estar. "Dios, estás tan bueno," murmuró, casi pareciendo que lo decía para él mismo. "Querría devorarte entero." embistió con suavidad contra Romano, rozando el trasero italiano con su miembro.

E-eso no era justo.

La temperatura de la habitación empezó a subir, y el italiano consiguió acallarse el pequeño sonido que quería escapar de su garganta.

En la pantalla, el menor se estremeció y obligó a España a besarle. Ésta vez el beso fue mucho más fogoso que los anteriores, cosa que impresionó al italiano.

España señaló sus cuerpos juntos, parecía que encajaban a la perfección. Entonces empezó a provocar la fricción entre sus miembros que ahora Romano tanto deseaba. No podía creerse que él fuera ese. Entonces el español susurró algo al oído de Romano que la cámara no pudo captar, cosa que provocó un jadeo en ambos espectadores al recordar de que se trataba. El italiano se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y empezó a hurgar en uno de los cajones de la mesita, mientras el otro apoyaba los brazos en la cama.

"Pervertido," le refutó, sintiendo como su estómago se volvía más ligero al ver el hambre en los ojos de España. Supongo que... quizá... era algo que realmente quería que viera. Jamás antes se había parado a observar su trasero, pero era redondo y suave, cosa que hizo que se sonrojase. Tras encontrar lo que buscaba y se giró hacia la pantalla, viendo un Antonio sonriente.

Se quedó en shock al ver cómo su cara adquiría una expresión sensual. Estaba seguro que esa maldita expresión no era suya.

_Tienes que aprender un par de cosas_, el italiano le regañó mientras desenroscaba el tapón del lubricante.

Lovino apartó la mirada de la pantalla, ya que no se había dado cuenta de lo descarado y coqueta que llegaba a sonar, en lugar del quejido descontento que pensaba que había soltado aquella vez.

Vio como vertía una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y entonces se apoyó en la almohada. Pero en cuánto abrió las piernas, el italiano ya llegó a la conclusión de que no aguantaría ver nada más.

"¡Vamos a apagar esto!" sugirió. Pero en cuanto saltó lejos de España, el otro le atrapó rápidamente, obligándole a volver a su posición.

"Nos vamos a perder la mejor parte." argumentó. La mano que se encontraba encima de las piernas de Romano se deslizó hasta su entrepierna. "Y parece que lo estás disfrutando." el menor jadeó, intentando no soltar más sonidos vergonzosos de los necesarios cuando el mayor metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior, agarrando su miembro con firmeza.

"Que te den," dijo con tono ahogado. Forzó sus ojos a volver su atención a la televisión, viéndose a sí mismo preparándose con un dedo, _estirando_ esa maldita zona delante de España. Tomó aire silenciosamente y luegó lo soltó al ver cómo el dedo entraba más adentro.

Con poca resistencia, acarició la zona hasta encontrar el pequeño punto que estaba buscando. Su expresión cambió a una de placer, emitiendo un gemido sumiso; entonces Lovino apartó la mirada de la pantalla, sintiéndose como una puta.

"¿No es increíble?" preguntó Antonio, acelerando el ritmo de sus sacudidas. "Eres tan tentador. La verdad es que ya estaba muy encendido, estaba a punto de apartarte las manos de ahí y hacértelo así mismo." El menor se mordió el labio y sintió como su trasero se apretaba. Joder, lo que él quería era que Antonio se lo tirara _ya_. "Y mira, pasaste de los dos dedos y metiste directamente tres." Notó como la entrepierna de España se endurecía más. "Mírate preparándote... Eres tan..."

Romano se observó en aquella situación, sonrojado y temblando. Cuando por fin los sacó de ahí miró a España con una mirada suplicante, necesitada; su corazón casi se salió fuera de su pecho.

Quería ver a España entrar dentro de él, quería ver como su cuerpo se acostumbraba a que eso entrara, y quería ver su expresión mientras lo hacía.

El español embadurnó su miembro con lubricante y agarró ambas piernas del menor, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura. Entró en él con una rápida embestida, y fuera de la pantalla tanto España cómo Romano gimieron.

Era sensual, glorioso y jodidamente genial.

El italiano ya no pudo resistir más. Se giró y presionó sus labios con fuerza contra los del otro, "Joder, ¡quiero hacerlo!"

El moreno soltó una carcajada. "Eso no te lo voy a discutir." le quitó la camiseta y se dirigió a besar su pecho, pero el castaño le detuvo.

"Nada de preliminares", ordenó. "Sólo sexo." Entonces España observaba alegremente que el otro se quitó el resto de ropa, sonrojándose al pensar en que podría utilizar de lubricante. "Maldito––" maldijo Romano, rodando por la cama y acercándose a su maleta.

Antonio rió, quitándose su propia ropa mientras el otro revolvía su equipaje, intentando encontrar la pequeña botella que trajo con él. Cuando uno termino de desvestirse y el otro encontró lo que buscaba, escucharon como la frecuencia y el volumen de los sonidos procedentes el televisor aumentaban.

Ambos se giraron a ver como el español embestía una y otra vez al italiano que se aferraba a su espalda, jadeando y gimiendo a cada movimiento. Joder, joder, joder.

Aprovechó que la atención del español estaba distraída y impregnó dos de sus dedos con aquel líquido, deslizándolos en su interior. Se sintió bastante sucio, pero empezó a sacarlos y meterlos cada vez más y más rápido, imitando el ritmo del español en el vídeo. No era tan bueno como en la realidad, pero igualmente sintió como a su cuerpo le gustaba.

Y entonces Antonio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "¡Dios, Romano!" gritó. Y lo siguiente que pudo divisar fue su cuerpo moviéndose rápidamente y siendo lanzado en la cama.

Se preparó mentalmente para una entrada brusca, pero en lugar de eso España alzó lentamente sus piernas; colocándolas sobre sus hombros. "¿Estás––?" preguntó con una voz débil. Se escuchó un fuerte quejido de fondo y Romano asintió muy rápido.

Después de que España se empujara hacia adentro, la voz de Romano exclamó un grito de placer. Encontraron un ritmo mutuo rápidamente y el menor tan sólo se lamentaba de no haber empezado momentos antes, ya que ahora no podrían llegar al final a la vez que los bastardos de la cámara. Aunque igualmente eso era ridículo.

"¡Me siento cómo," el español jadeó. "Si estuviera compitiendo conmigo mismo!" El italiano apretó los dientes al sentir que el otro chocó contra su próstata. "Por estar viendo quien consigue hacer que Roma se venga––¡ah!––primero."

Lovino empezó a mover sus caderas hasta adaptarse al ritmo, queriendo hacer durar esto lo máximo posible. Al final se dio por vencido al ver que de una manera o otra, terminarían acabando temprano. España era tan bueno en esas cosas, a cada embestida sentía sacudidas de electricidad a través de su cuerpo. Intentó no ser tan escandaloso como de costumbre, pero pronto vio que aquello era imposible.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Espaaaaña!" ¡Hostia puta! ¡¿Por qué tenían qué seguir el ritmo de esos dos–– "¡AAH!"

Antonio llamó la atención al otro y le sonrió, pasando a ir a un ritmo muy lento.

"¡No, joder! ¡Sigue!" gritó, moviéndose ahora tan sólo él. "¡Venga, España, no seas cabrón! ¡Muévete!"

"Calma, Romano~" ¡¿A qué ha venido ese tono de voz? "Te daré lo que quieres, pero primero tienes que admitir una cosa."

"¡Hostia puta! ¡Qué!" se retorció debajo de él, desesperado por querer más. Intentó descender su mano hasta su miembro, pero el otro la apartó.

"Admite lo increíble que has salido en el vídeo." Romano soltó un quejido de frustración y miró al bastardo que estaba encima de él. ¡Será _hijo de puta_! ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que admita que se ha equivocado, y que quizá no había salido tan mal? ¡Ni de coña! "Venga, Romano," le presionó un poco más con una voz dulce, empezando a moverse de nuevo con aquel ritmo torturador. "Dímelo." tocó la entrepierna del otro con los dedos, sólo rozándola.

"¡Mierda, vale! Bueno, idiota, quizá no he salido tan ma––¡AAL!" el menor se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó sus gemidos cuando España empezó a moverse con más fuerza y velocidad que antes. Aprovechó que tenía ahí la mano para acariciarle con un delicioso movimiento.

Lovino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió tras sus manos, moviéndose con más rapidez al sentir como una presión se formaba en la parte baja de su estómago. Ya apenas podía escuchar los gemidos resonantes de la maldita cámara. En sus orejas sólo escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón y su cuerpo palpitando, cada vez más y más cerca de––

"España," jadeó, mientras su cuerpo temblaba tras un orgasmo. Unos momentos después el español también terminó, con el nombre del menor en sus labios. Se colocaron en una posición más cómoda, y jadearon mientras intentaban recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

El español sonrió cansado al menor, mientras él se apoyaba en su pecho.

_Eres increíble, Romano. Te quiero._

_P-para de decir esas cosas vergonzosas, imbécil. Um. Pero, pero yo... también te quiero._

"Me voy a buscar a ese idiota," Le explicó el castaño. El moreno lo vio irse con una sonrisa mientras se preguntaba que haría hasta que empezara la reunión, que comenzaría en tres horas.

Podría dormir, pero eso no era divertido sin Lovi. ¡Ah, podía llamar a Francia o a Prusia! El último no debería estar aquí, pero lo más seguro es que no haya venido a ninguna reunión por pereza.

Marcó primero el número del francés, y los ojos se le fueron hacia el disco. Quizá podría... No. No, eso no estaría bien.

Tras varios _ring_, Francia respondió.

"Por favor, dime que tienes algo que hacer. Estoy tan aburrido que creo que voy a llorar."

España rió. "Nada en particular... sólo..." dijo amablemente mientras comprobaba que Romano–– por si acaso. "Sólo si quieres que te cuente algo sobre sexo bueno de verdad."

El francés soltó un ruido de pura felicidad al otro lado de la línea. "Siempre quiero oír hablar de eso, sea bueno o malo. Ven a mi habitación inmediatamente. ¡Tengo que asistir ya a dos reuniones, así que necesito todos los detalles posibles!"

El español rió de nuevo, sin pensar en que ambos parecían unas adolescentes enloquecidas. "¡Bien, entonces!" colgó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, deteniéndose antes. "No, España," se convenció a sí mismo. "Romano te mataría." colocó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Luego miró sobre su hombro. Maldito CD... "Que lo traiga conmigo no significa que vayas a verlo," murmuró. Y por supuesto, si Francia le obligaba a enseñárselo, se lo enseñaría y Francis le envidiaría al ver a un Lovi tan sensual, él no podría haberlo evitado.

Pero probablemente eso no sucedería. Así que Antonio metió el disco en una funda fina y la introdujo en su bolsillo. Pero lamentablemente para él (o afortunadamente, dependiendo de como lo mire cada uno), nunca llegó a mostrarle su película a Francia.

El único que llegó a verlo, fue cuando cayó al suelo al chocar España y Inglaterra, tirando todos sus papeles por el suelo. (¡Maldito imbécil!)

Había pasado algo muy malo. Romano se dio cuenta en cuanto entraron él, su hermano y España en la sala de conferencias, lugar donde las disputas y conversaciones eran habituales, pero en aquel momento se formó un silencio mortal.

Y entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Romano y los demás cuando entraron. Era bastante difícil explicar las expresiones que todo el mundo tenía. No estaban enfadados, en realidad. Sólo perturbados, y quizá alguno algo avergonzado.

¿Le estaban mirando a él? ¿O a Veneciano? "¿Qué?" exigió Romano, pensando en muchas posibilidades de explicar aquello. "¿A qué viene esta bienvenida, eh?" las miradas se intensificaron, como si quisieran traspasarle y Romano se sonrojó por aquello. Esas miradas le estaban quemando. "¿Pero qué coño pasa? ¿Qué hay?"

El primero en hablar fue Estados Unidos, sonrojado. "¿Siempre hacéis eso?" no hizo nada más que esa pregunta, y puso una expresión confusa, aclarando su garganta. "No es que sea malo ni nada. De hecho, eres mono..."

"¡Oye!" gritó Inglaterra al ver que los ojos del americano brillaban. "¡Te he dicho que no quiero oír nada más sobre cuerpos perfectos, miradas intensas o mierdas de ésas!"

"Tienes que sonreír más a menudo," habló Canadá, sonando tímido. "Eres mucho más guapo cuando lo haces."

"Y tendrías que ir desnudo más veces," Advirtió Francia. "De verdad, ¡no me puedo creer lo mucho que nos has estado escondiendo!"

Romano ladeó la cabeza. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Se lo decían a él?

"Y tienes que usar las manos más habitualmente." La mirada del estadounidense se desvió hacia sus puños. "Tienes los dedos muy largos y finos. Bueno, en realidad tú mismo eres largo y fino." El italiano se alejó, y el otro se sonrojó aún más. "¿Me podéis hacer una copia?"

Algo en la cabeza de Lovino encajó, pero sólo pudo quedarse estático, con los nervios en el estómago.

"La reunión empezará en tres minutos," La voz de Alemania salía a través de sus manos. Se negaba a mirar a nadie, como si algo le hubiera traumatizado.

El inglés miró al americano. "¡Eso es, así que vamos a dejar éste––"

"¡Oh, cállate ya!" Estados Unidos le devolvió la mirada. "¡Cómo si no hubieras visto el momento en que le quitó la ropa interior! ¡Ni te perdiste aquel pequeño gemido que soltó cuándo abrió las piernas!"

_¡No!_

"¡Pero yo _no_––!"

"No te vamos a echar la culpa, Inglaterra," el francés le consoló. "Todos nos hemos puesto a tono." deslizó su mirada hasta Alemania un momento, pero éste no le vio por sus manos. "Nadie se esperaba que nuestro pequeño Romano fuera tan sensual. Bueno, yo lo sabía porque España me lo contó, pero––"

España. _España. _

Lovino dirigió su mirada hacia el bastardo que estaba detrás de él. Parecía atareado, y estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la mirada del otro. Susurró palabras inconexas durante cinco segundos y después sonrió al italiano y dijo, "Mira, Romano. Ahora todo el mundo también piensa que eres mono."

Estaba muerto.

El español se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y tomó aire por unos momentos. No podría aguantarle la mirada al menor mucho más, así que actúo de la única manera que podía en ese momento; dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Lovino decidió darle un tiempo de ventaja. Lo iba a necesitar.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno, espero que haya gustado :D!<p>

A mí personalmente me ha encantado~ En fin, dejadme algún _review_ por caridad, anda ;^;.


End file.
